Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel improving a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus comprises a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
A grayscale of a pixel is determined by the difference between a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. When the pixel electrode has a single polarity with respect to the common voltage, a residual DC voltage may be accumulated at the common electrode. Due to the accumulated residual DC voltage, the display quality of the display panel may be deteriorated.
To prevent the residual DC voltage from being accumulated, a positive pixel voltage having a positive polarity with respect to the common voltage and a negative pixel voltage having a negative polarity with respect to the common voltage may be alternately applied to data lines of the display panel, and the polarity of the pixel voltage may be inverted in every frame. The above-explained driving method is called a column inversion method. When the display panel is driven in the column inversion method and a pattern is displaced in a specific direction on the display panel, a vertical line defect may be generated due to a polarity characteristic of the pixel voltage representing the displacing pattern. Thus, the display quality of the display panel may be deteriorated.